Il est à moi
by InFecTiOn-Red
Summary: : Izaya nunca entendió aquel sentimiento que embriagaba su corazón. Cuando lo entendió simplemente enloqueció y cuando Vorona apareció; perdió finalmente el uso de la razón. Este fic es el mismo que:Él me pertenece, así que abstenerte si quiera a mirarlo, perra. Cambiado un poquito.
1. Il est à moi

Atte: Joichiro Kanra

Notas:

Resumen: Izaya nunca entendió aquel sentimiento que embriagaba su corazón. Cuando lo entendió simplemente enloqueció y cuando Vorona apareció; perdió finalmente el uso de la razón.

Advertencia:Yaoi/ Izaya psicótico.

Bien. En este fic mencionare el nombre de Vorona, pero no es ella, no he leído las novelas y no sé cuál sea su personalidad. Quedará muy OoC

Proviene de un corto. Llamado Shizaya Curiosities.

Notas:

Bueno tiempo al tiempo que por fin actualizo!~Happy~Happy~Pienso terminar este fic primero, es el que elegido para acabar y no actualizare más que este. Por ahora, además adivinen tengo una beta, ¡Una beta! Por fin van entender mejor lo que escribo. Tengo ya tres capítulos beteados, el tercero está en proceso pero ya lo termine solo falta que sea beteado.

Mis agradecimientos cordiales a Alice Moguel quien es mi beta es la adorada hija engreída de Izaya, quien hace mucho bulling cariñoso, incluyéndome ~. Así que en parte ella es quien hizo más entendible este fic.

Probablemente; este fic dure un poco más tres capítulos, no pretendo hacerlo largo pero si pasara de tres.

Pareja: Shizaya.

Advertencia: Yaoi

Los personajes no me pertenecen todos los derechos a su respectivo autor.

Il est à moi

Era cierta inquietud desbordada hacia un abismo de espinos; un miedo causado por sus propias transgresiones morales y por su bendita gracia de mantener un silencio sofocante de sus propias penas, que nadie más que él mismo cargaba con cierto recelo. De todas formas, no tenía una buena compañía de plática; su secretaria, por ejemplo, no era un amor de persona, prefería abstenerse a buscar alguna clase de charla con esa mujer que era una total amargada de primera no era una buena compañía y solo era útil sirviendo café. Además, no quería fastidiar al médico -su único amigo, por decirlo así- la única persona más importante después de… de sí mismo. Era demasiado orgulloso y prefería no fastidiar con emociones pasajeras, no tan pasajeras ni tan cortas porque yacían años. Esas emociones cansinas se iban prolongando con el tiempo, con paso apresurado y veloz, una corriente sin final y no veía el abismo.

Era tan asfixiante su tragedia que se le dificultaba respirar con propiedad. La culpable "Razón" tal vez era el deseo de concluir cierto embrollo que dejo pasar, un asesinato quizá, sus propias sombras mentales no lo dejaban en paz. Cierta vocecilla infantil, balbuceante, cansinamente en su cabeza repitiendo y diciendo lo que debía de hacer, acción que estaba completamente causando fuertes jaquecas entre infinitas punzadas aguijantes. Realmente era una sensación desesperante, tan insoportable que no podía evitar expresarse con histeria ante las situaciones que se presentaban en su camino y sin olvidar la impotencia de no poder interferir en absolutamente nada por "miedo" a romper su rudimentaria rutina.

Cual sentimiento había llegado ¡Ya! al límite de la cordura propia, suya, destrozada y completamente llena de locura, casi al final, postrado al borde de un acantilado de emociones obsesivas.

¡Ciego!

¡Ciego!

¡Ciego de Cólera!

¡Ciego de rabia reprimida!

Una bomba de tiempo que terminaría estallando.

Envidia y celos.

…¿Celos?

¡¿Celos?!

Oh sí que lo era…

Lo había percibido meses atrás con anterioridad y era pronosticado los problemas desde cierta llegada indeseable de una determinada persona: una rusa. Resultaba que Orihara Izaya era muy perspicaz, y se daba cuenta si una sola anomalía ponía su rutina diaria de revés. Por esa misma razón, jamás se le escapaba ni una pizca de información de suma relevancia ya que al final de cuentas siempre resultaba investigando las más pequeñas e insignificantes fugas informativas esparcidas por bocas cizañeras. Era realmente un placer para este hombre desembucharles información gracias a su gran talento manipulador, por algo no dejaba ese trabajo, porque estaba completamente hecho para él.

Él era Orihara, Izaya. Un hombre cual afirmaba nunca envejecer y que para siempre tendría 21 años, cuando realmente tuviera 24 años. Apodado, el cuervo, el gran informante de Shinjuku, el intermediario de todas las desgracias ocasionadas en Ikebukuro, el ocasionador de problemas y más problemas por donde pisara, el todopoderoso, el omnipresente Dios que lo observa todo y a todos sus queridos humanos, además, el único hombre que se había enfrentado a la fuerza sobrehumana de un monstruo sin miedo a ser asesinado, enfrentándose a la bestia, al hombre más fuerte de Ikebukuro.

Entonces en estas primeras líneas es donde comenzamos a mencionar la ruptura de un corazón enfermo cual había sido apuñalado muchas veces con la punta de un alfiler simbólico. El alfiler era su "rival"

Su "rival" era la persona que tanto afirmaba odiar. Como si fuera una necesidad obligada a creerse. El disfrute de presenciar su infelicidad, sin controlar aquellos impulsos placenteros, momento cual instintivamente sin premeditar siempre tenía ese bendito fetiche de relamerse los labios de tan solo al pronunciar cada letra de ese nombre. Era una manía de malsana excitación; pronunciar una y otra vez ese nombre, mencionarlo varias veces hasta secarse el paladar de tanto nombrarlo. Era su fetiche oculto, incluso negándose a aceptar la sombra de sus pensamientos que deseaban mucho tenerlo cerca. Sí, a su rival.

Sus pensamientos torcidos planteaban como deshacerse de su némesis, imaginándose el día de su muerte, deseando tenerlo a su merced, que besara sus pies y pidiera clemencia, un "perdón" agonizante, viéndolo ahogarse en sangre de su propia garganta desgarrada, asfixiándose.

Cuando recordaba el gusto que le daría verlo hecho un cadáver, ensanchaba una sonrisa burlesca. Afirmando de nuevo odiarlo.

-Shizuo Heiwajima. He ganado.

Aunque, su corazón dictara lo contrario. Izaya estaba dañándose, porque al mismo tiempo de pensar en aquella muerte, también temía, temía que… pudiera ser capaz y odiaba reconocer una actitud contraria ante la muerte imaginada referente al monstruo de su corazón.

Cada persecución era una simple necesidad viciosa para el informante. Disfrutaba al ser perseguido por el hombre más fuerte ¡Como admiraba su destreza!, ¡Su pasión!, ¡Su ira!

Observar esos ojos vivaces, peculiarmente arder en fuego, aquellos ojos miel llenos de ardor casi veía todo su alrededor incendiarse por ellos ¡Estaba muy emocionado! Aquellos ojos fulminándole, lo estremecía despavorido, que miedo daban. El peligro de tan solo sentirse amenazado por el hombre más fuerte lo hacía reír, sin olvidar, que tenía una energía inagotable casi interminable, con esa necesidad de querer alcanzarlo para intentar desaparecerlo, para acabar con su existencia era… ¡perturbador y genial! la intimidación, el reto, el inútil intento de atraparlo con una sola mano, era emocionante…

(Porque solo quería llamar su atención, era su realidad. Lo negaba pero era muy cierto, incluso cuando intentó matarlo, sin bromas. Era una señal de que ya estaba muy roto, y desesperado)

Por eso lo quería matar, por eso le odiaba.

No. Era mentira, sinceramente, lo admiraba. Una admiración enferma que imploraba deshacerse con todo su esfuerzo, queriendo convencerse así mismo que deseaba matarlo.

Una parte del informante no toleraba la existencia del rubio por lo que deseaba eliminarlo de la faz de la tierra. Para quitarse así el deseo repugnante de empatía que le tenía.

Ahí llegamos al punto principal y comenzamos con el otro lado de las sombras ocultas de los pensamientos de Orihara Izaya. Lo que nunca supo controlar y que muy pronto dejaría de esconderse.

Entonces se da comienzo al conflicto interciso de su propia alma. Izaya era una bomba de tiempo. Que pronto estallaría.

Entonces el cuervo decía, pensaba, enfurecía, encolerizaba, hablaba y se pudría por dentro:

Shizuo Heiwajima, eres un monstruo despreciable. Entonces… ¿por qué?, ¡Por qué!, ¡¿Por qué?! ¿Por qué esa humana se te acerca aun sabiendo lo que eres? ¿Acaso…? ¡Intentas engañarme!

¿Sabías bestia? ¿Tienes idea de tú posición? No tienes, no tienes derecho ninguno a entablar conversación con algún ser humano.

¡Ésa rusa!, ¡Ésa rubia! ¿Acaso es ella tu novia? Aw Shizu~ Quiero que desaparezcas y para siempre~.

¿Por qué me haces esto, eh? ¿Por qué ésa mujer? ¿Por qué tiene que ser ésa mujer?

Realmente no puedo creer lo impredecible que puedes ser, es como si tuvieras una barrera mental que no me permite adivinar lo que piensas, nunca te he visto tropezar, tan solo actúas como se te da la gana y quiero saber, quiero saber lo que ronda por tu mente.

Entiende que ella no te quiere, ella solo ama tu fuerza. En cambio, yo deseo más…más. ¿Qué te da la rusa? Dime, ¿acaso es dulce?, ¡Dulce! Lo es igual que yo, ¿acaso se te ha enfrentado cara a cara? Entonces tú le ganaste, entonces tú te compadeciste. Esperé eso de tu parte hacia mí por mucho tiempo y no me has dado nada, pero se lo ofreciste a la asesina.

¿Por qué tanta calma cuando ella comete sus propios tropiezos? Por lo menos yo no soy un hipócrita, jamás te he ocultado mis porquerías. He sido honesto.

Odio cuando tu rostro expresa calma. Realmente quiero verte expresar "furia", una deformación de repudio dirigido hacia esa asesina, quiero que la odies tanto como dices, afirmas u crees odiarme.

¿Por qué tanta calma y serenidad?

Tu voz como el gorgoteo silencioso de un acantilado, el murmullo de una sola gota, insoportablemente pacífico. No, no, no, no soportaba el silencio de su boca, ni la sonrisa regalada hacia la rusa deslizándose por cuenta propia.

No entendía por qué tanta amabilidad de una mentirosa asesina ¡y todavía tenía que ser rusa! ¿Desde cuándo Shizuo portaba el don de la paciencia? ¿Cuándo pasó? ¿En qué momento fue la elegida de ver tus labios curvándose en una bondadosa y cálida sonrisa?

¿Fue el perfume? ¿Acaso fue su perfume? Aquellos, uno de esos mercadeados y baratos que compraban las féminas para endulzar a los hombres, ¡pero cómo aborrecía el olor! No toleraba tanta pestilencia.

¡Boom!

-Es un hechizo, Izaya.-

-¿Un hechizo? ¿Por qué la rusa lo...?

-No lo hueles, no observas, no sientes.

-¿¡Observar qué!?

-Confía en mí.

-Yo nunca he confiado en ti. Me has causado muchos, pero muchos problemas.

-No seas malo Iza-chan~. Mira, mira bien, cómo se le acerca con tal altanería, ¿no te da rabia? Pues a mí sí.

-No debería seguir oyéndote. Me enfermas.

-Admite que te da cólera. Está tocando su traje de bartender. Pero... Oh, no olvidemos su aliento, te aseguro que es una prostituta, será. Um… Una, sí, una bruja ¡Es un hechizo, Iza-chan! ~, ¡Lo han poseído! Debemos deshacerlo.

-¡Quiero que te calles! Cállate Psyche, por favor, cállate. Es-está mal…

-No te dejes vencer. Sabes que lo tiene en un embrujo. Su aroma lo está seduciendo. Pero yo te ayudo, y le quitamos el encantamiento. Deshagámonos de los grilletes y...

-Matemos a la bruja. Es nuestro, la odio, la odio. Tsugaru me pertenece.

—…

La locura vuelve a retomar su curso.

Fue desde siempre una ira silenciosa que era necesario contener para no levantar sospechas al darse cuenta a quien prestaba más atención el bartender. La rusa apareció inesperadamente a sus vidas, interfiriendo con su rutina…distrayendo al hombre más fuerte con su nauseabunda compresión, admiración, y generosidad incondicional por haber sido derrotada por su némesis. Quería vomitar, tan solo pensar en el nombre de esa asesina rusa le revolvía el estómago por tanta repugnancia que sentía, solo por estar tan cerca.

—Vorona. —se dijo para sí, con rabia al verlos juntos a pesar de no hacer casi nada. —Ah…que molestia. —Se tapó los oídos. —Todo lo que me causas.

Repetir ese nombre producía el descontrol de sí mismo que secretamente procuraba no aflorar. —Rusa. —Rusa y asesina entrenada, su primer asesinato fue a los 10 años… muy precoz. Tenía gustos similares al del monstruo de Ikebukuro una manía por los dulces, no tuvo buena infancia, su padre Drakon fue un traficante de armas por lo que eso explicaba lo anterior: nació en una cuna de sangre. Actualmente es guardaespaldas de Tom, haciendo compañía a Shizuo que la consideraba una hermana pequeña, su pupila. Pero, eso consistía en hacer su presencia una simple sombra por lo que…

—Menuda zorra. —susurró, con una distorsionada sonrisa. Tenía intenciones de joder su armonía en el trabajo, consistiendo en dar palizas. Porque, ya era hora que dejara de mirar a la Rusa, debía solo mirar una cosa, sea de odio no importaba, solo debía ver al informante.

Caminó hacia ellos, en plena charla amical de descanso con un pequeño gusano desmayado cerca de un local de bienes y raíces pero no quería armar la situación en que estaban, sólo quería mandar a la mierda a la rubia, de buena manera.

—Deberías matarla como te dije.

Ignoro esos pensamientos y dio un desagradable saludo.

— ¡Buenos tardes con todos! ¿Cómo te va en el trabajo Tom~? Veo que tus perros guardianes te han dado otra buena cosecha hoy. Aunque deberías tirarles un poco de la correa uno me está gruñendo, ¿No es así, pequeño Shizu-chan~?

—Ya decía que el olor pestilente de tu persona no podía manifestarse solo porque sí. —ensanchó un sonrisa torcida al ver la intromisión del hombre pequeño.

—Oh te diste cuenta que ya estaba aquí. —se acercó un poco más, no tanto por la compañía de la Rusa. —Se ve que me tienes presente siempre Shizi, igual que un perro tienes la nariz bastante sensible, ¿es que tanto te gusta mi olor?

—Si serás —apretó los dientes enfadado. — ¡Deja de llamarme Perro!

—Shizuo calma—pidió el hombre moreno. —Aún tenemos trabajo. Y por favor, ¿puedes dejar de aparecer en el camino Izaya-san? Su presencia no es bienvenida.

—Tom, Tom, Tom, sólo he venido a visitar a mi perro preferido~—le guiñó el ojo al ex bartender que enfurecía más y más con cada cosa que decía el informante. —Y no me refiero a ti, pequeña, no me gustan las perras rusas.

—¿¡Qué dijiste!? —Alzó el puño la mujer que contenía su rabia desde hace mucho. —Atrévete a llamarme perra de nuevo, bastardo. —Había dado un paso con la intención de aventarse si se atrevía a insultarla de nuevo.

—¡Vorona! —intento calmar el hombre poniéndose entre los dos.

—¿Crees que ese tipo de bromas son bonitas para humillar a una mujer, Pulga? —se acercó amenazador. —Cada vez demuestras que no tienes límites al ser tan despreciable. —crujió sus nudillos con fuerza y afiló la mirada hacia el rostro fastidiosamente sonriente. —Maldito miserable.

—¿Por qué te alteras? ¿O es que te molesta que catalogue a esa mujer como lo que es?

—Hijo de…—la rubia quería abalanzarse. Pero Tom la sujetó.

—Cierra la boca. —el rubio le agarró del cuello de la chaqueta. —No le digas así, no te atrevas…

—Shizuo, ahora no. —Tom se interpuso antes de que golpeara al informante.

—Hazle caso a tu cuidador, Shizu-chan~—Aquella mirada que le regalaba era insuficiente. Quería más— ¿Por qué te importa tanto que la llame de esa forma? ¿Cuál es el motivo de que te sientas tan obsesionado por protegerla, eh?

— ¿Qué? Un carajo Izaya ¿Cómo puedes seguir hablando cuando te voy golpear?

—Eso crees, no evadas mi pregunta. —dijo sin la intención de desviar la conversación, quería desaparecer a la rubia de su mente pero si no sabía por qué estaba a su lado no podría hacer nada y tendría que enloquecer. —¿Acaso quieres follar~?

—¿Eso qué te importa? Tú no debes meterte en mis cosas, sobre todo, no meterte en mi ciudad, ni con las personas de aquí, pero tú ignoras todo eso, lo evades y sigues rompiendo los cojones a todos. ¿Sabes que estarías mejor muerto, nadie te quiere?

—¡Basta Shizuo! —Tom quería sacarlo de ahí pero el suave tacto de la mujer se lo impidió. —Vorona sabes que esto estaba mal, no es correcto-...

—Claro que lo sé. —le regaló una suave sonrisa. —Pero es cosa de Shizuo, y nadie puede interferir. Además, incluso con intentarlo no podríamos detenerlo, es sorprendentemente fuerte. —luego observo al cuervo y chasqueó la lengua. —Me pregunto si tendrá vida, además de joder a la gente, se la pasa todo el tiempo acosando a Shizuo.

—Acosar, sí. Para ser honestos al principio quería pensar que eran coincidencias. —suspiro. —Pero es obvio que se la pasa buscándolo, Shizuo lo evita pero el sigue rondando por aquí por lo mismo y ahora se ha vuelto insoportablemente insistente.

—Cómo me revientas la paciencia. Deberían destrozarte la garganta—sin esperar, como algo predecible, le tiró un puñetazo en la quijada haciéndole caer. —agradece que estoy de buen humor, sino seguiría pegándote hasta que quedes inconsciente, lárgate antes de que cambie de opinión.

—Auch. Qué rudo. —se acarició el lugar golpeado. Un hilillo de sangre resbaló de sus labios. —No es como si te fuera hacer caso, mi querida bestia. Ese buen humor que traes hace que reboce de felicidad, me imagino al pobre hombre que yace en el piso justo allá. —señaló al moribundo que se arrastraba en el piso. —Debe haber sufrido mucho el pobre infeliz, tanta felicidad que desbordas me agobia.

—Déjate de sarcasmos. No estás satisfecho con verme enfadado, porque supongo que es el motivo de tu molesta visita, ¿qué es lo que quieres? —intentó comprender es que simplemente no entendía tanta insistencia. —Cada vez te siento más irritante que nunca. No solo eso, te metes con Vorona como si te hubiera hecho algo.

—Ella otra vez. —sonríe descaradamente. —Acaso te molesta lo que haga con esa mujer ¿cómo le había llamado? No sé… creo que era algo como P-E-R-R-A.

—I-Z-A-Y-A-KUN~. —gruño sacándose conejos del cuello tenso y de los nudillos. —En verdad quieres morir, deja de hablar o conseguirás realmente.

— ¡Dios Santo! —se palmea la frente con decepción. —Shizuo no tenemos todo el día.

Por otro lado la rusa veía al informante con escepticismo. No era ni la primera situación similar que presenciaba, pero como habían dicho desde su llegada un tiempo adelante Izaya adquirió un comportamiento de lo más intolerable, mucho más de lo normal. Era un caso extraño, no tanto en esos últimos meses, cuando intercambiaba palabras con Heiwajima podía armar un paso de incontables batallas y peleas cuyo origen circulaba desde la secundaria, además de conversaciones con sus conocidos con Kadota, el más cercano, que estuvo entre Orihara y Heiwajima, de vez en cuando con Kishatani, y rumores, testigos e ideas locas que rondaban todo el pasaje hasta Ikebukuro, sobretodo de Karisawa.

—Pff. —se burló en sus adentros. —¿Será…?—dio una pequeña sonrisa chiquita con perversidad dando una fuerte exhalación al querer esfumar cierta deducción pero bueno es que todo encajaba por más tonto que sonara. —¿Tom tú crees qué…?

— ¿Creer qué? —observo la mirada de la mujer, se traía lago entre manos. —¿Qué piensas? En verdad a veces das miedo.

—A veces. —frunció el ceño. —Pensaba que siempre lo daba.

—La cuestión es: necesito un trago y Shizuo también. —la rubia no dice nada solo se acerca al moreno mientras los otros dos hombres estaban distraídos con lo suyo. —Mira…—se acercó en la oreja. —las cosas son así…

—Imposible. —no creyéndose lo que acababa escuchar. — lleva tiempo afirmando lo contrario con lo que hace.

—Esa es la cuestión, hay maneras, la de Izaya es esa. No importa cuán desagradable sea, ni cuan odioso, ni cuantas ganas tenga de arruinar las cosas de Shizuo, él siempre está ahí, pegado de esa forma, es casi obsesivo y creo que con mi llegada se está dando a conocer más lo que pasaba desapercibido, pongámonos de esta forma ¿Ha habido mujeres que se hayan acercado a Heiwajima? ¿Además de Celty y Erika? Pero mujeres que hayan tenido otras intenciones, la reacción de Izaya, el interés de Shizuo, va depende del circulo de Shizuo y cómo responde en este caso yo lo he mantenido muy ocupado ¿no crees? Lleva ignorando a Izaya por meses, a excepción de hoy que el mismo se ha acercado, no esperando que se le aventara.

—Ese no es el punto.

—La perra está cuchicheando con el jefe. —intervino el cuervo, pasando del ex-bartender. —¿qué cosas estarán diciendo de mí? Sobre todo ¿qué cosas no estarán diciendo de mí?

—Estas ignorando lo que te digo, sabandija.

—No. Ya te escuché, pero no es muy importante lo que escupes. —se encogió de hombros y miro a la rubia de frente. —no creas que no te he visto, has estado con miraditas. No soy estúpido querida. —suspiro. —es mejor que no digas mi nombre con esa boca tuya la verdad es que me incomodas un poco querida.

—¿Tú crees que eso me importa, Izaya-kun? —sonríe de lado, con la mirada en alto. —Lo que te moleste me trae sin cuidado, no me interesa si mi sola presencia te molesta. Incluso llamándome perra, no me molesta, porque usted puede ser llamado por cosas peores más de lo que tú puedes rebuscarme a mí.

—Claro, sé que no soy una buena persona.

—Definitivamente no lo eres. —cortó.

—Tienes muy mal genio, querida.

—Y tú estás celoso. —dijo sin más, dando un punto en el clavo porque Izaya contorsionó la mirada mientras Heiwajima detrás estaba en blanco porque no entendía esa afirmación que había hecho Vorona, por otro lado Tom si entendía perfectamente, le estaban dando una respuesta fija así que prefirió solo observar el juego de Vorona para acabar con las fastidiosas visitas del informante-y si fuera verdad, aunque fuera cruel Izaya había hecho cosas peores así que no se compadecería de él, nadie lo haría. —Y... qué con esa cara.

—A veces me sorprende la insolencia de las niñas fastidiosas. —se burló ante tal aclaración. —Que concepto tan extraño tiene usted señorita de los celos.

—Ahora soy señorita. ¡Caray, Izaya tan cierto es que no puedes soportar mi sola presencia porque…!

—Es mejor que no digas nada más. —no le gustaba el rumbo en que iba todo esto. —No saques conclusiones precipitadas.

— ¿Qué está pasando? Vorona ¿podrías explicarme de que demonios está hablando el renacuajo?

—Tch. —gruñó ante la intromisión del rubio.

—Te molesta.

—Molestarme que repita tu nombre en cada oración, tal vez un poco. —la observó peligrosamente, estaba buscando algo y trataba de no darle el gusto pero…su interior no pensaba lo mismo y su mente adquiría poder propio.

—Cada vez es más odiosa Izaya ¿Estás seguro de que no la quieres matar?

Intento negarse ante su propia jurisdicción, debía abstenerse a hacerlo.

—Ella está planeando algo. Deberíamos hacer algo, se está entrometiendo demasiado.

La chica sonreía ante la falta de atención del informante pensando que tal vez su distracción era debida a la falta de respuesta.

—¿Qué tiene? Es normal. — se sintió satisfecha. —Somos pareja. —curvó una sonrisa con victoria mientras a Izaya se le desquebrajó el rostro por completo.

—Vorona ¿qué cosas estás…?—fue callado por la mirada de la Rusa. El respectivo silencio incómodo inundó la atmosfera, el moreno tosió mientras que el cuervo quedó callado, había borrado su sonrisa, para nuevamente atacar esta vez con una irradiada molestia, celos notorios por doquier.

—Eso es claramente mentira en todo caso Shizuo me hubiera matado al meterme contigo ¿no crees? Pues no es como si tampoco el hombre fuera romántico ¿no, Shizu-chan~? ¿o acaso ella te desvirgó con su pene de hule? —Tom abrió los ojos de sorpresa, Izaya acababa de hablar como una novia celosa, aunque el hombre más fuerte no lo notara.

—¿Puedes callarte? ¿Qué con esas ocurrencias? En el caso de que fuera mi pareja, ¿qué te importa a ti?

—Shizuo. —lo llamó, provocando que el cuervo se enfade más.

—Oh, puede que sea verdad, no me sorprendería que una mujer abominable como tú sintiera atractivo hacia un monstruo. —hizo un intento de burla que fracasó con lo siguiente que dijo la mujer.

—Quería ser más amable, pero no me lo permites Izaya.

—¿Amable para qué?…querida estás colmando mi paciencia. —sonríe entre dientes, en los ojos se podía ver la sed de sangre con la ganas que se retenía de lanzarse contra la mujer.

—Reconoce que sólo vienes a parar aquí porque me tienes envidia. —ríe suavemente. —No es que fuera una horrorosa egocéntrica, como lo eres tú quien se cree un Dios, pero lo haces ver de esa forma tan… no sé, tienes suerte de que Shizuo no lo note.

—¿Qué debo notar? —se estresó. —los dos me están irritando.

—Nada que tu cerebro capte, Shizu-chan~. —el hombre lo observó con cólera, la rusa mientras tanto mantenía ese semblante imponente e inquebrantable, con esa personalidad que tanto odiaba el cuervo. —No tengo idea a qué punto quieres llegar, pero no te entrometas demasiado porque hay cosas con las que es mejor no meterse ¿no crees?

—Lo mismo digo. Eso hace siempre, estoy siendo paciente contigo, _pulga_.

—No quiero que me llames así. —aclaró distorsionando el tono alegre de su voz a uno amenazador. —No me gusta tu voz.

—Pero Heiwajima sí puede.

—Oh…

—Claro.

—No puedes, no creo que lo hagas…. —la mujer solo dio una sonrisa, eso le enfadaba. —Yo se la verdad.

—Yo también sé la tuya pero después de que lo diga no creo que importe mucho lo que tengas que decir de mí.

— ¿Qué verdad? —Shizuo estaba observando desde hace rato las palabras claves que se mandaba los dos, Izaya estaba molesto y la rubia se aprovechaba de ello mientras que su jefe cerraba los ojos como queriendo no ver lo que sucedería.

—Izaya te ama. —le respondió Vorona. —Y está celoso de que seamos pareja.

—Esto yo no lo aguanto más. La mataré.

Otra vez. Era él.

—Maldita puta. Deja que te mate, ahora que todo el mundo lo sabe.

Y estaba más furioso que nunca.

Había enloquecido, nuevamente.

La rabia de Izaya se le subió a la cabeza, no respondió nada solo se abalanzó, tirando navajas hacia la mujer de forma salvaje, antes de que el hombre que no entendía nada captara la situación, Tom dio un salto cuando empezó la pelea sin poder hacer nada. La gente interceptó la furia del informante cuando la rusa le pegara en el estómago y el lanzara un grito feroz. Pero lo que verdaderamente llamo la atención fue el vocabulario del cuervo que estaba acostumbrado al cuidado en las palabras, ironías y sarcasmos, ahora estaba utilizando vulgaridades más de lo que el mismo Shizuo podría decir al azabache.

—No sabes cuánto quiero despedazarte, maldita estúpida. —escudó con su navaja, estaba lleno de ira y miedo porque Shizuo lo había escuchado no pudo controlar sus acciones, ni sus pensamientos— Eres demasiado insolente al pasarte de lista.

—Veo que tengo razón, estas empalmado con Shizuo.

Quedó inmóvil cuando las personas en aquel círculo formado por la impertinencia y chismosería comenzaron a comentar la situación. Estaba harto. Lo peor era que Heiwajima no había hecho ningún movimiento, lo observaba desde su posición pero no decía nada, absteniéndose a decir cualquier cosa que pudiera perjudicar el conflicto, era indescifrable saber lo que pensaba, pero prefería mucho el silencio que ser humillado por su némesis más amado. Intentó no moverse de ahí, una pequeña pizca de felicidad sucumbió cuando vio a la rusa escupir sangre, pero no era suficiente. Además, prácticamente le había dado la razón, le había cagado su vida más rápido de lo que secretamente había ocultado por 8 años, o tal vez más.

—Te sientes fatigado. —expresó falsa preocupación, mofándose para luego acercarse al hombre atónito, Shizuo no había dicho nada, era el momento perfecto y lo aprovechó, Vorona jaló el brazo del rubio con fuerza. Observó a Izaya por unos segundos para luego darle un minucioso beso al ex bartender.

Izaya se quedó observando la situación, sombrío. La gente ya sabía se había enterado por el griterío entre los dos, si alguno no se había enterado otra persona se encargaría de hacérselo saber. Se mordió la carne del labio inferior tan fuerte que llego a lastimarse, la presión se le subió tanto que pensó que se desmayaría pero solo se mareó un poco, su respiración se aceleró con rapidez hasta el punto de creer que moriría, su rostro se calentó y su visión se nublo entre la irritante picazón de sus lagrimales. El temblor de la mano para cubrirse la boca y prevenir gritar. Se sintió humillado además de patéticamente descubierto. Luego se dio cuenta que no podía seguir conteniéndose y negarlo.

— ¡Deja ya! De hacerlo… de hacerlo en mi cara.

El rubio al escuchar la voz rota del informante recuperó la conciencia y llegó a separarse de la mujer pero no hizo nada más, era lo que pensaba, o creía. La realidad le estaba jugando una broma, el informante en esa faceta tan destruida, la gente burlándose de él a su alrededor, Todos burlándose, Vorona burlándose, no debería hacer lo mismo, ¿por qué no podía decir nada?

—No engañas a nadie Izaya. Lo único malo de que sientas algo como esto es que te hace más humano, pero por desgracia nadie te quiere, no le importas a nadie. Así que puedes guardarte esas emociones porque, seamos sinceros, tú más que nadie sabe que jamás serás amado. —lo dijo, con seriedad, sin pena ni empatía, nada de tacto, tampoco estaba alegre, ni feliz, aunque una pizca de venganza era tan placentera, solo un poco. Pero no era un monstruo como el informante. —Así es como se sienten todas tus víctimas ¿no te parece?

—Yo…—calmó su compostura, observando al hombre que ya ni siquiera lo miraba. Todo había terminado. —No me arrepiento de nada. Tú no sabes nada, Vorona, incluso si estoy enamorado de Heiwajima, incluso si mi manera de amarlo es tan degradante. —se burló de sí mismo y observó a todos a su alrededor. —Amo a los humanos, aunque puede que te odie más, verdad, a pesar de eso mujerzuela…no me importa no tener a nadie—calló ante el intento de su sombra por entrometerse. —No importa si tú lo sabes o si ustedes lo saben y se ríen de ello. Ustedes nunca van a saber nada, ni entender nada, el único que lo entiende me odia. —dio la espalda. —Lo conseguiste, Vorona, pero no creo…que salgas impune después de esto, adiós.

Cuando el cuervo salió, vio la verdadera cara de la gente, tanto como los que tenían algo con Izaya y los que no tenían nada que ver. No sabía que responder, era el único que se compadecía, no sabía que decir. Era la única persona que había dicho que lo amaba sin forzarse, tanto para llorar, así que no sabía que decir.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste Vorona? —finalmente preguntó.

—Es lo que querías. —dio la cara hacia el hombre más fuerte pero se sintió culpable al ver el rostro serio de Shizuo. —Eso creo, mencionas demasiado matarle, que me preguntaba si quisieras que yo lo haga por ti.

—No es cuestión de querer verlo morir. —miro al cielo. —O cuanto diga odiarlo. No es humano asesinar, yo no soy un monstruo como él siempre dice. Sobre todo al oír lo que dijo, el que yo consideraba mi enemigo reveló amarme, me ha dejado en claro que cada uno de sus insultos han sido mentiras. —poso su mano en el hombro de la rubia. —y no sé qué pensar.

—Eres demasiado bueno. Incluso tienes corazón para no burlarte de tú enemigo en sus desdichas.

—Tal vez, Vorona, sea que los dos pensamos de la misma forma.

— ¿Eh? —dijo confundida.

—Nada. —respondió. —sigamos con lo nuestro.

Cuando Izaya llego a su oficina comenzó a tirar la cosa diestra a siniestra, aventando todo, desordenando papeles importantes, destruyendo jarrones caros, rasgándose los nudillos y maldiciendo a la rusa.

Se fue al baño, agitado, para mojarse la cara, una, dos, tres veces la enjuagaba. Se vio la cara, miró su reflejo, no era común verse así mismo de diferente manera, estaba loco de remate había pasado tiempo de que se habían visto.

Psyche.

Un Izaya de ojos magenta, atuendo rosa y sonrisa dulce todo lo que Izaya quería ser para Shizuo pero no podía porque se negaba, ahora esa imagen se había distorsionado, era un pensamiento perverso que sucumbía más por la necesidad de matar por los celos invadidos en su corazón.

—Te lo dije. —frunció el ceño. —Debiste matarla.

—No mato porque sí, mi trabajo no es matar.

—No es como si fuera la primera vez que te lo pido, además ya lo hemos hecho. —hace pucheros moviéndose inquieto. —Aún podemos hacerlo, Izaya. Se metió contigo y conmigo, tiene intenciones de meterse con lo que es nuestro, no me agrada, a ti tampoco.

—No voy a matar solo porque tenga celos. —suspiro

—Sino lo haces tú, lo haré yo. —se enfureció regalando una hermosa sonrisa.

—Ah, no…no te atrevas.

—Es momento que me dejes ver el mundo un poco, Izaya. Solo hasta que la mate….

Una vez terminado quedó por un rato mirando su propio reflejo. Fue un momento de silencio, como si la mente del cuervo se fuera por varios minutos largos hasta que pestañeó. Agarró la toalla de cerca y se secó. Dio un extenso suspiro, y su sonrisa era una cosa escalofriante que podría estremecerte la punta de los vellos.

—Sera muy divertido~—acarició su mejilla mientras veía el rostro sin emoción de su reflejo. Ambos sonreían.

Next…


	2. Magenta eyes

**Notas:**

Bueno tiempo al tiempo que por fin actualizo!~Happy~Happy~Pienso terminar este fic primero, es el que elegido para acabar y no actualizare más que este. Por ahora, además adivinen tengo una beta, ¡Una beta! Por fin van entender mejor lo que escribo. Tengo ya tres capítulos beteados, el tercero está en proceso pero ya lo termine solo falta que sea beteado.

Mis agradecimientos cordiales a Alice Moguel quien es mi beta es la adorada hija engreída de Izaya, quien hace mucho bulling cariñoso, incluyéndome ~. Así que en parte ella es quien hizo más entendible este fic**.**

Probablemente; este fic dure un poco más tres capítulos, no pretendo hacerlo largo pero si pasara de tres**.**

Pareja: Shizaya.

Advertencia: Yaoi

Los personajes no me pertenecen todos los derechos a su respectivo autor.

**Magenta Eyes**

Pasaron varias semanas, casi un mes o dos, nada se sabía sobre "ÉL" incluso se llegó a pensar que todo estaba bien y que de aquella forma era mejor. Sin más molestias ni problemas, solo tranquilidad y silencio ¿Qué más podía pedir?

Nada, no estaba ni ligeramente feliz. Se había esfumado, extinguido.

Simplemente era perfecto un paraíso para todo aquel que lo odiase, todo estaba bien a excepción de una sola cosa: ¡Su maldita conciencia! ¡Dios santo, no tan santo!

Entonces se dijo: ¡Rayos! ¿Por qué no podía ser un hijo de puta como ese capullo? Pero no lo era, nunca lo sería ¡Pero si pudiera serlo todo sería menos complicado! No habría remordimientos, ni sueños relacionados sobre el asunto, sería más simple si hubiera mentido…no, no, no. Estaba muy mal, es que todo era muy extraño- Pongámonos en el plan figurativo del consiguiente escenario ya registrado. Imagínalo, ¡Hazlo! Que un día aparezca tu peor enemigo y de la casualidad que de un día para otro tenga la tendencia de ponerse celoso, desquitándose sobre aquella quien es tu protegida y encima manifieste haber estado enamorado de ti ¡desde quién sabe cuándo! No sabía, no sabía que… que…nada, quién sabe cuánto tiempo fue y pudo haber estado así, no lo reconocía, o no quería hacerlo.

¿Entonces por qué yacía en un conflicto interior de cierta culpabilidad hacia el acto del hombre azabache, si él no hizo nada? Debía solo olvidar, debería solo dejarlo pasar como cualquier otro asunto relacionado con Izaya, ser un monstruo como siempre dice… pero no podía olvidarlo.

Recordaba tantas veces, ya ni cuentas podía sacar. Incluso su nombre estaba metido en lo más profundo de su conciencia en los peores momentos, cada maldita cosa inoportuna, incluyendo a los malditos degenerados que debían dinero.

Juraba volverse loco.

Estaba casi poseído por un pecado ajeno, no era tan buena persona, no…no ¡Diablos! Era como cualquier otro ser humano, se equivocaba como uno, poseía emociones, anhelaba como cualquiera. No era como Izaya, quien reprimía sus pensamientos y vivía sin temores -aunque sus acciones de aquel día demostraran lo opuesto- Por eso volvió a decir: ¿Quién era aquel hombre? Nunca lo supo; no es como si antes lo hubiera sabido, solo que…no podía admitir los sentimientos de alguien que juraba odiarle, no podía simplemente creérselos y arriesgarse a hundirse en una mentira más.

Fue entonces por primera vez que miró fijo hacia al horizonte del tiempo. Era tan rápido, tan veloz, sin detenerse a esperar, sin frenos ni reparos al igual que su corta vida.

Nadie lo esperaría, no había nada ni nadie quien pudiera detener aquel conflicto mental. Aquel conflicto atormentador, la aceleración de los sucesos transcurridos de su existencia lo estaban cansando, no podía seguir odiando a todo el mundo, ni dejarse llevar por la ira, ni por nada-estas cosas no debería estarlas pensando pero las pensaba- incluyendo recordarle lo breve que era la vida y por más que intentase retener con su mano el tiempo, era imposible. El tiempo era irreversible e intocable, no había retroceso absoluto.

Quisiera seguir ignorante, dejar de pensar, relajarse de sus demonios internos, pero no lo dejaban.

Tal vez, pudo prevenir, tan solo tal vez fuera capaz de detener al informante antes de escaparse de sus manos y decirle…

…Decirle…

Ésa es la cuestión. ¿Entonces qué diría? No podía corresponder sus sentimientos porque aún le guardaba mucho resentimiento –demasiado para aceptar sus acciones ya que su vida a causa del informante es como es─ ¿Quién pensaría que fuera parte de una mentira creada por el informante para protegerse, por miedo al rechazo y sentimientos dudosos que ni sabe cómo los adquirió? Pero, había una cosa que si entendía, de alguna manera aquella soledad la comprendía y el rechazo de la gente también lo conocía. De cómo se siente cuando te desprecian con tan solo mirarte, sin entender exactamente quién eres. Pero, es él mismo quien se había ganado el título de la persona más despreciable de Tokyo, fue su culpa darse esa reputación ¿cómo podía saberlo? Incluso podía llegar a no saber nada, porque el cuervo era una persona misteriosa -guardaba toda su humanidad para él mismo, quizá intentando desparecer esa parte suya para no salir lastimado.- Le recordaba un poco a sí mismo, él deseaba dejar su ira de lado, controlarse, olvidar su fuerza y reprimir lo más que podía su lado bestial. Por lo menos tenía esa intención. Al contrario, Izaya hacia completamente lo opuesto, su propósito era causar repulsión a todos, alguna razón tendrá o posiblemente así era su naturaleza, nadie lo sabía.

Todos esos pensamientos lo atormentaban durante muchos meses. Le quitaban el sueño.

¿Quién es? Y ¿por qué?

Eran las 2:30 de la mañana, tirado ya en cama dispuesto a cerrar los párpados, y ojalá pudiera. Era casi imposible conciliar el sueño ya que furtivos pensamientos, como era de esperarse, le negaban la paz. No importaba cuán agotado estuviese, cuando pisaba la alfombra de su casa todo recuerdo se le venía a la mente. Desde entonces sólo se repetía en su cabeza, constantemente aquella voz de su conciencia: Es demasiado temprano para regresar, y se respondía así mismo ¿Tú crees? Son las 6:00 P.M ¡Que esperabas! Normalmente llegaba más tarde, por las persecuciones.

No toleraba el silencio, no era la paz que esperaba y un cigarrillo no ya no servía para calmarlo.

En su normalidad, las conversaciones con Celty lo calmarían, una charla matutina siempre era calmante, pero no era suficiente; no surtía efecto. Por el otro lado estaba Vorona, pero el diálogo se hacía muy vacío, no era refrescante, y el motivo es porque estaba demasiado distraída con cierta persona. De repente, de la nada se manifestó alguien apodado: Psyche, mejor conocido en la sala de chat como PsycheDelic138. Al principio era un anónimo, luego se presentó personalmente, era alguien demasiado particular, no demasiado bajo ni lo suficiente alto, medía aproximadamente 1.75 cm para ser exactos, misma medida que poseía la pulga como lo osaba llamar, algo le daba esos aires parecidos, pero nada que ver.

El tipo era muy amable, todo lo opuesto del informante. Tenía pinta de jovencito lampiño, piel nívea casi de porcelana. Decía tener 20 años pero aparentaba menor edad.

Buen personaje, pero demasiado extraño ¿sería por el maquillaje? o ¿aquellos ojos magenta? No se veían naturales, difícilmente se poseía aquel particular color de ojos, al menos claro que sufriera una especie de albinismo ocular ¡Pero que sabrá él! Era torpe.

No se fiaba mucho del misterioso, era demasiado sonriente y no era capaz de borrar una sonrisa de su cara a pesar de los ocurrentes comentarios sarcásticos que añadía a la conversación. Sí ¡Perdón! Pero la ropa era en demasía un blanco/rosa chirriante, demasiado homosexual… ¡No era homofóbico! ¡Claro que no! Tenía ese comportamiento con todo el mundo, además era una mala costumbre de Celty: siempre se burlaba sobre aquel montón de ropas iguales que tenía en su repertorio, bueno no es excusa.

Sólo era un extraño personaje aparecido tal vez por obras del destino, Vorona estaba creyendo peligrosamente en el desconocido de quién sabe dónde. Su mente ya no estaba en la tierra, había viajado a un lugar lejano y su error fue dejarla marcharse al espacio de sus fantasías. No sabía entonces.

Remordimiento, tal vez. El remordimiento lo atormentaba, seguramente por no saber sobrellevar el asunto como un adulto.

Sin tranquilidad.

—Estas atrapado. —Decía aquella voz— Si te quedas atrás las cosas empeoraran y no podrás hacer nada.

No sabía exactamente si estaba muerto, era imposible porque solo había cerrado los ojos por cinco minutos y no recordaba haber tomado algo extraño con intenciones suicidas, entonces, ¿de dónde provenía esa voz? En primer lugar ¿por qué estaba escuchando esa voz?

—¿Mhm? —Abrió los ojos nuevamente, quedó perplejo. -¡Qué coño! ¿Qué es esto…? —Estaba boca arriba, con los ojos bien abiertos, quería moverse pero apenas podía sentir lo dedos— Otra vez estoy aquí de nuevo, esto es una mierda —Farfulló. Se encontraba alrededor del mismo cielo difuminado, alrededor del mismo follaje de frondoso verde, sin olvidar el horripilante sonido salvaje del agua rebelde cayendo ferozmente al hacer contacto con suelo lodoso y embistiendo las rocas inmóviles, aquellas cataratas monstruosas de un abrazador viento. Sobretodo el silbido— Estoy loco.

—No lo estas —el intruso le regaló una mirada sonriente. Bueno, ese hombre no era el intruso realmente…de hecho no era la primera vez que sucedía— ¿no te puedes mover?

—¿Tú qué crees? —Gritó— Tal vez solo esté tomando el sol, porque tú sabes bien que vengo todos los días para tomar el sol en mis propios sueños ¿verdad?

—No tienes por qué ser sarcástico.

—Solo quiero que me dejes en paz.

—Sabes que es imposible, morirías.

—Mierda.

Se encontraba él, sin ninguna emoción en contra, observando sin afirmar nada, solo esperando algo que fuera capaz de decir; pero la verdad no tenía idea de lo que quería, solo unas ganas de ahorcar al tormento de su conciencia. El hombre de la mirada pacifista de lo recóndito de sus pesadillas moralistas, era como verse reflejado en un espejo opuesto de algún mundo alternativo y desconocido, porque jamás tendría esa expresión despreocupada ante esta clase de situación que lleva repitiéndose por semanas.

—Deja de mirarme así —Giró la cabeza hacia la izquierda para no mirar al molesto mal presagio, hundiendo su rostro entre el pasto que, por cierto, le picaba la nariz. Como respuesta escuchó una risita de su parte, y era molesto. Era simplemente irónico que tú mismo te burles de una versión tuya o una versión tuya se burle de ti…espera no, que tú mismo te burles de ti ¿o era al revés? ¡Al diablo! Ni siquiera sabía lo que estaba diciendo.

—Mhmm.

—Eres un imbécil. —dijo después de tanto silencio.

—Jódete, coño —se levantó sin problemas con intenciones asesinas hacia su otro yo— Tiendes a causarme muchos problemas para conciliar el sueño, no puedo relajarme en ningún momento porque tú apareces de la nada. Me tienes harto, no sé la verdad qué juegos imbéciles estés jugando conmigo. Sabes que nunca pero nunca voy admitir lo que quieres que admita, estoy completamente harto de ti….de ti… —se dedicó a pensar en su nombre— Como sea que te hagas llamar, me importa un carajo. —luego de dio cuenta de que su cuerpo ya no estaba estático— Por fin.

-Me llamo Tsugaru, llevo más de 12 veces repitiéndote lo mismo.

-¿Y qué hago? ¿Te aplaudo? No es como si fuera importante recordar el nombre que posee mi conciencia. —se sacudió la ropa, sin prestar mucha atención al ceño fruncido de (por así decirlo) su otro yo— ¿Qué vas a decir hoy? ¿Que debo compadecerme de la pulga? ¿Sentir pena por el bastardo y recriminarme el resto de mi vida por haber dejado que Vorona me besara? —temía volver a mencionar lo mismo, pero volvió a caer.

—No es necesario que lo repita. —Se volvió a reír— Ya lo sabes. Pero no caigas tan bajo al sentir pena por alguien como Izaya, tú lo que sientes por él es otra cosa. —le dio la espalda y se fue a camino vacilante y sin darle la cara, en dirección hacia la ruidosa cascada. Enfadando más al rubio, sin tener el mero tacto, esa situación parecía encantarle.

—¿Cuál es el punto de que venga a tu paraíso pacifista?

—Pensé que este era _tu_ paraíso pacifista. —aclaró Tsugaru

—Pues…pues ya no lo es. Porque lo convertiste en una pesadilla. —farfulló.

—Ni tú mismo te entiendes. —Colocó uno de sus pies en la laguna y gimió de la satisfacción al hacer contacto— Es necesario que vengas a este perfecto mundo de tu mente, para que escuches a tu perfecto otro yo. —se burló otra vez.

—¡Tsuki no me jodas! —iba a correr para atrapar al canalla pero tropezó con una roca— Hijo de…

—"Tsugaru", por favor. Lamento ser de esta forma, pero no me dejas alternativa —Se adentró en la laguna y se sentó en una roca colocando una de sus manos entre las gotas de la cascada mojando sus dedos en el frío y brusco chorro de agua hasta mojar su mano completa, por lo menos era esa la apariencia de su reflejo. Al terminar, con su misma mano humedecida se limpió un poco con la yukata azul que traía, ─el clon tenía una tradicional yukata y una pipa─, justo en ese momento había sacado su pipa y un encendedor, lo que resultaba extraño sabiendo que usaba ropas tradicionales y objetos tradicionales.

—Qué alternativas ¿eh? No sé absolutamente el punto de este sueño —se sacude nuevamente la vestimenta— No hay ningún significado de trasfondo en que un clon trate de convencerme…

—No… —suspiró— No es que trate, tú sabes perfectamente lo que está sucediendo.

—No, en realidad no sé nada. —Intentó avanzar pero no pudo, como si adelante hubiera un cristal que cubriera el panorama, entonces otra risa escapa de los labios del pacifista— Cállate y dime de qué te ríes.

—De lo cegado que estas. —se lamentó— No te das cuenta de lo que está pasando.

—No entiendo por qué no me dices nada —intentó atravesar la capa invisible pero no pudo adentrarse en ella, la golpeó para comprobar que era inútil, sí lo era, porque era tan dura como el cristal, llegó a rasguñar el supuesto vidrio pero no dejo marcas— ¿Por qué no puedo pasar?

—Porque aún no entiendes, ni lo que sientes, ni lo que piensas, lo que dejas pasar. —lo observó, se levantó y deslizó de la roca para caminar entre el agua dirigiéndose al rubio— No puedes disfrutar la tranquilidad de tu paraíso, ni puedes fundirte conmigo, ni escucharme porque no admites que de alguna manera necesitas a Izaya, porque sabes que no está bien.

—Estás loco. —bajó la cabeza— Es imposible que pueda sentirme mal.

—Lo haces, sabes perfectamente que has hecho mal. Incluso sabes lo que esta sucediendo e intentas hacerte el ciego, sordo y mudo ante lo que está pasando.

—¿A qué te refieres con eso? Yo no sé nada —reclamó.

—Te quieres convencer de que no sabes nada, pero en realidad sabes perfectamente lo que gira a tu alrededor de hecho lo descubriste, el mismo te lo dijo pero tú no quieres verlo, no quieres oírlo. Piensas en que tal vez es una mentira.

—Sigo sin entenderte —le temblaron los labios— ¿qué es lo que sé?

—De él. —Se acercó más y le sujetó de la barbilla para tener contacto con sus ojos, para acercar sus labios y endulzarlo con la verdad— los ojos magenta…

Un ruido ensordecedor lo despertó, abrió los ojos y suspiró exhausto como si hubiera drenado todo el aire de su cuerpo. Estaba sudando como un puerco, su piel al contacto era casi como la de un sapo, estaba cubierto de sudor y era realmente una sensación repugnante. Se quitó la sabanas y se levantó deprisa para desconectar el teléfono, no estaba en disposición de contestar a nadie, sin importar cual importante sea, le valía mierda. Pero cuando no encontraba el cable la única solución que tuvo fue destrozar el teléfono con sus propios puños. Sabía que era salvaje de su parte, pero cuando se irritaba eran esas soluciones trogloditas más rápidas que se le pasaba por la cabeza.

—Jodido aparato, me costará conseguirme otro —se sentó nuevamente y se talló la cara con exasperación— Rayos…—se quejaba, tenía una gran molestia en el cuello motivo por lo que se arrepintió de haberse levantado de esa forma.

Silencio.

Revisó en su mesita ratona, no había sonado su despertador, era aun de noche. Vio la hora, y era alarmante que solo hubiera dormido dos horas porque era las 2:30 de la madrugada, ni si quiera pudo pasar de las tres. Entrecerró lo ojos que dolían del cansancio, pensó que tal vez sería mejor darse una ducha de agua fría para olvidar la confrontación que tuvo con Tsugaru, solo por esa noche, al mismo tiempo las gotas de la regadera ahuyentarían la calma entre las oscuridad de su habitación por un rato.

Dos horas antes:

—Fue un gran alboroto por lo visto. —Estaba sentado en el sofá, sin hacer nada más que sonreír al ver a su querida y adorada Dullahan contarle sobre el alboroto que hizo Izaya en público, parecía no importarle mucho el asunto, en realidad no prestaba mucha atención en la charla, porque para conversar de un tema en específico se necesita que las dos personas aporten algún tema de conversación al mismo tiempo una opinión a favor en contra ─o por los menos se digne a escuchar, cosa que Shinra no hacia ni uno ni lo otro─ la mujer estaba explicando por las puras porque aquel medico solo estaba concentrado en observarla con un amor hipnotizador, porque era de esa forma que los ojos del médico estaban demasiado embelesados por el espectro— Izaya siempre ha sido un oportunista.

La Dullahan paró de escribir en su PDA para sacudir al hombre con una fuerza brutal, al parecer funcionó porque lo hizo reaccionar.

—¡Wah! ¿Pero qué pasa mi vida? Eso en verdad duele. —el hombre acercó más su rostro su lentes brillaban demasiado por el reflejo de la luz por lo que no le permitían ver con totalidad por un tiempo— Ohhh —se mordió el labio ante lo escrito.

[Sé que no me has estado escuchando absolutamente nada. Sabes perfectamente que no perdería mi tiempo hablándote de lo oportunista que es Izaya cuando esto lo sabes de pies a cabeza. Deja de morderte el labio como si fueras un niño]

—¿Cómo sabes que lo hago?— respondió con una risita.

[No tengo la menor idea]

Alzó la jarra para servirle un poco de café. Éste lo recibió con gusto.

[No te preocupa para nada Izaya ¿verdad?]

—No es que no me preocupe por él —suspiro— pero, con el tiempo, uno se da cuenta de que preocuparse por Izaya solo causa problemas ¿no crees?

[Pero… Pero ¡Shinra! Tú no entiendes lo que sucedió. Ni me has escuchado.]

—Te he escuchado —afirmó— Claro que te he escuchado —repitió.

[Entonces ¿Por qué? Por lo menos a mí me sorprendió mucho lo que hizo, es algo que no pensé que haría]

—¿Estás segura? —le cogió la mano con extrema dulzura, y luego la besó provocando que la jinete temblara, era lo más cercano a un sonrojo que la mujer pudiera tener— Creo que algún día tenía que pasar. No es algo que no estuviera previsto, incluso él sabe que algo de esa naturaleza pasaría.

[¿Ha? Te esperabas que Izaya sintiera esos sentimientos por Shizuo…pe-pero ¿Cómo? Bueno, yo no me lo podría imaginar de esa forma aun si supiera que tuviera idealizado algo parecido, que llegara a aceptarlo o incluso sentirse celoso, no enserio no lo concibo] estaba temblando nuevamente de nervios pero la mano tranquilizadora de Shinra la calmó.

—Lo conozco desde la secundaria —miró hacia arriba con la mano entre su cabello— Él cree que nadie puede predecir sus movimientos, y en algo tiene razón, nadie puede, pero no logra ocultar sus deseos y emociones para las mentes más agiles, tal vez para Shizuo haya sido imposible porque es muy lento o tal vez simplemente no quiera notarlo pero yo siempre he sabido lo que escondía Izaya, jamás se lo mencioné, jamás le repliqué nada. Solo le aconsejé, pero por más que intente llegar a él no puedo hacer más que escucharle. El único a quien puede hacer más caso es a sí mismo… y a Shizuo, pero más a sí mismo.

Celty volvió a escribir en su PDA aún más rápido.

¿HA?

[Pero sabes bien que Izaya no se ha mostrado en más de un mes ¿verdad? Lo he ido a buscar pero no lo encuentro, todo está tal y como si hubiera alguien aun viviendo en esa casa. Namie no ha dicho nada pero al parecer le sigue pagando, supongo que no ha salido de Tokio y se ha alquilado un departamento en Ikebukuro]

—Bueno si sabía algo —se acomodó el cuello, ya estaba algo nervioso.

[¿Qué ocultas Shinra?]

—No estoy seguro en verdad de lo que está sucediendo. —se calló él mismo con otro sorbo de café. Recibió otro golpe esta vez para que dejara de tomar— Nada, querida —se soba lo sienes— No estoy seguro en verdad de lo que estoy haciendo porque no he hecho nada—comenzó a golpetear con su dedos el brazo del sofá, no sabía exactamente qué decir.

Celty volvió a escribir aún más rápido.

[Has estado hablando con Izaya]

Él hizo una señal con los dedos como diciendo efectivamente "he estado hablando con el"

[¿Lo has visto? ¿Por qué se está ocultando como una rata en una cloaca?]

Sus labios temblaron, entonces habló

—Esa es la cuestión, no lo he visto, no me ha dejado encontrarlo, y realmente prefiero no preocuparme, creo que está bien.

[Eso ni tú te lo crees]

—Bien, pero no puedo pasarme la vida detrás de Izaya, sabes perfectamente que inmiscuirse con él es sentenciar tu muerte y poner en peligro tu propia privacidad. Tengo esos límites desde siempre y no pienso romperlos, ni arriesgarte. Nada de lo que le pasa tiene que ver con nosotros y yo no tengo la culpa que se haya hecho tanto daño él solo, puede que… —apretó el mango de la taza con fuerza— que tenga una idea de lo que está haciendo pero —lanzó con fuerza hacia la pared— Este arruinándose, yo se lo dije, pero nunca me hace caso ¡Que se joda!

La Dullahan acarició sus hombros, cogió su rostro para que mirara de frente, si tuviera un rostro tal vez lo besaría y lo calmaría mejor pero sólo con mirar directamente el humo negro desprendiéndose de su cuello bastaba para saber las buenas intenciones de su amada. Acarició su mejilla lentamente bajó hacia sus hombros y dio dos palmadas, a continuación se apartó para escribir rápidamente en su PDA.

[Izaya es una persona muy difícil de entender, demasiado complicado para poder aceptar sus propios errores con facilidad, incluso si miente a otros en el mismo saco que él carga. Tú eres el único que intentando sobrellevar una amistad que con cualquiera que se relacionara con Izaya no toleraría]

—Yo no lo tolero —bufó.

[Lo haces, siempre lo has hecho a tu manera. Es lo más cercano a la paciencia que pueda tener alguien hacia una persona como Izaya algo que no todos comprenden]

—Shizuo puede pero no quiere. —Repitió— Sus peleas, sus juegos infantiles, todos sus berrinches de ira junto al capricho de Izaya, él tiene una extraña paciencia que nadie puede visualizar porque fácilmente lo podría matar pero sabe que está mal y no lo hace, sin embargo, utiliza la misma estúpida frase inconsciente de que le va torcer el cuello. Él también alimenta el monstruo que lleva dentro desde hace varios años, no me sorprendería que el teléfono sonara para avisar un suceso trágico.

La jinete iba escribir algo más en su PDA pero el ruido inundo toda la sala, el "ring", "ring", "ring" del teléfono. Shinra se levantó exhausto. Había dado una ojeada al reloj, eran las 2:33, tanto habían hablado. Hubiera preferido solo fingir sorprenderse por el suceso y no habría que recordar que estaba de alguna manera preocupado por su amigo. Se dirigió al teléfono.

No sospechaba nada, ni siquiera lo anterior mencionado. No lo había tomado enserio.

Agarró el auricular del aparato para decir: "Kishitani Shinra. Le saludo, ¿quién es y qué se le ofrece?", habló enérgico como siempre, pero al otro lado de la línea había cierta interferencia porque escuchaba extraños ruidos, en verdad no tenía ni la más remota idea si alguien estaba al otro lado de la línea.

—Hola, quien anda ahí ¿es una broma? Por favor, no me hagan perder mi valioso tiempo. —Esta vez escuchó jadeos repetitivos.

— ¿Esto es una clase de broma? Intentas asustarme mocoso, voy a localizarte y...-entonces quedó mudo.

No era una mala frecuencia, no era un niño bromista ni nada por el estilo. Nadie podría reírse de esa forma tan particular en una llamada, y eso mismo estaba escuchando una frecuencia fuerte de una risa asemejada al lamento de una persona, estaba muy inseguro de saber si estaba riéndose o llorando, llorando o riéndose o si hacia las dos cosas pero lo hacía frecuente, debería haber colgado lo más común y natural, pero no lo hizo porque sabía perfectamente de quien era esa voz, estaba completamente seguro de quien estaba al otro lado de la línea.

—Izaya —llamó de prisa sin importar que Celty haya escuchado— Sé que eres tú, ¿qué carajo te pasa? —deducía lo peor. Algo previo que había estado asimilando si por llegaba a suceder, intentó contenerse, respirar con calma para esperar, tal vez, que solo estuviera rompiéndole las bolas con sandeces. Pero, estaba previsto.

—Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento —repetía varias veces entre sollozos, también escuchaba que murmuraba a la misma vez cosas incomprensibles, entre ellas un "hicimos lo que teníamos que hacer"

—Disculpa-me…pero era necesario…

—¿Qué era necesario? —le crispaba lo nervios— Habla por Dios.

—Se había metido conmigo, se burló de mí. Creo que estuvo bien —ésta vez se escuchó una risilla pretenciosa— Sabes de lo que hablo ¿no es así?...

—No. Sé más claro —ya estaba alterándose. Nuevamente, escuchó de la otra línea una risa más fuerte, enferma, psicópata, desgarradora que causaba escalofríos en su columna vertebral de tan solo escuchar parte de ella. Era aterrador, le temblaban las manos de la ansiedad, apretaba los dientes. Había notado que Celty tenía la intención de calmarlo frotando sus hombros con las palmas de sus manos por detrás. Con suavidad.

—Hijo de…—

—La maté —dijo finalmente. Apagando su risa, sollozando, quebrándose con la misma intensidad, hablo con más calma intentando mantener un ritmo más entendible capaz de ser entendido, claramente quería que le hiciera un recado—La Rusa estiró la pata, está muerta, es un cadáver y comenzará a pudrirse dentro de muy poco. No quería hacerlo de esta manera, pero él me obligo…él ha estado presionándome. —Escuchaba una extraña tos mientras hablaba.

—La verdad es que no creo que importe demasiado— hizo otro sonido ronco desgarrador, iniciando otro acceso de risa estridente— Izaya siempre está contradiciéndome. Le propuse hacerlo a su manera, pero empeoró las cosas. Por eso no pude dejarlo solo en su depresión, tenía que hacer algo, entonces pensé ¿por qué no torturar a la perra estúpida? Aquella que lo humilló delante de Shizuo para lucirse solamente ¿eh? –Se escuchaban otra vez murmullos, estaba diciendo "¿por qué sigues torturándome?", "Me estorbas", "no soporto que estés controlándome"

—Llámalo, tú sabes a quien.

—Izaya ¿qué demonios te está sucediendo? —se cubrió lo labios intentando reprimir sus propios sollozos, en verdad estaba despavorido y Celty de alguna manera u otra estaba preocupándose por la actitud de Shinra estaba a punto de caer en crisis, intentaba saber que rayos estaba hablando con Izaya, era preocupante.

—Yo maté a Vorona, maté a Vorona. —Cantaba detrás de la línea— Yo maté a Vorona.

—¡IZAYA! —Ese fue su propio grito, estaba perdiendo la cabeza— ¿Dónde estás? Dime, por favor. —suplicó.

—Tú sólo llámale a Shizuo. —Contestó finalmente— Y dile que Psyche mató a Vorona— colgó.

Continuación….


	3. Disturbed

Atte: Joichiro Kanra

Beta: Alice Moguel.

Disturbed

Dos meses antes.

1 de Octubre

Había desaparecido sin dejar rastro. No había alguna clase de señal ni prueba de que el informante de Shinjuku aún mantuviera un pie Tokyo y dudaban que estuviera en Japón después del gran alboroto. Como lo nombraban los residentes "El tú ya sabes que" nadie se atrevía a decir nada más ya que hablaban de un persona peligrosa.

Supusieron que se había largado para nunca más volver para así llevarse consigo su humillación con la cabeza abajo y la cola entra la patas, como debía de ser, lo correcto. También se creyó sobre un supuesto contrato con cierto cliente en el extranjero ya que se le observaba hablar mucho con una persona "X" pero la gente se imaginaba que lo más probable era lo primero.

Después del accidente nadie se esperaba encontrarlo en las calles por un tiempo, eso se reflejaba mucho ya que no había vuelto a pisar los lugares que solía andar como si nunca hubiera pasado por ninguno de ellos, tal vez solo fue visto sospechosamente un par de ocasiones pero nadie realmente dedicaba su tiempo a fijarse en esos detalles, realmente no le importaba a nadie y si era de esa forma sería mucho mejor.

Las víctimas del informante seguramente habían organizado una gran fiesta cuando notaron su ausencia por varias y varias horas. Se creyó en algún momento escuchar sus gritos de júbilo ante tal buena nueva, para ellos sería posiblemente una felicidad indefinida si él desaparecía. Aunque no es nada sorprendente, el informante es el "Antagonista" con "A" mayúscula para resaltar la realidad del hombre en grande, es como se consideraría a un maléfico villano que había sido derrotado después de mucho tiempo, además, la sociedad siempre ha determinado una especificación de lo que es una comunidad correcta, fuera de ella algo que trasgreda a esa comunidad se considerara como algo malo. La mentalidad era de esa forma: "bueno" y "malo"; no había que comprender más, incluso si se debe mentir para ser considerado un persona buena y evitar ser rechazado por la honestidad quien se reflejaría como una persona mala, al utilizar una opinión propia, diferente y extravagante de una cruda verdad que lastima la susceptibilidad humana, pero al herir el espacio de otra persona se considera ya una falta gravísima hacia su derecho-cual supuesto debería ser por daños más que nada cuando se comete una agresión injusta no una opinión, por eso Izaya no tenía lugar en la sociedad y era rechazado por ser como es, por lo tanto todas esas características lo señalan como un villano pero la gente a su alrededor no está lejos de llegar a ese concepto

¿Acaso no debían perdonar a sus enemigos como Dios los había perdonado?

Irónico.

Era de esa manera como debía continuar. Pero aunque Izaya se marchara, no hacía la gran diferencia, aun habían criminales sueltos por donde fueras. Él solo era un objetivo del capricho de la gente.

Y como era de esperarse, la gente comenzaba a olvidar. Si lo de ayer fue en un momento nombrado como el tema más sonado del siglo, hoy ya no lo era. Así como el impacto llegó a miles de personas así se fue; su atención tomaría pronto otro tema de interés o su mente se ocuparía en lo que resta de los quehaceres propios porque así era la gente, eufórica y momentánea.

Después del alboroto todo siguió su curso. La tranquilidad, para todos, excepto por una persona, justamente para quien debería ser el más recompensado.

El viento comenzaba a detenerse y las hojas de arce comenzaban a caer.

—Esto es tranquilidad. —suspiró lentamente disfrutando el aire. Era la mujer, aunque la compañía a su costado mantenía un semblante no tan bueno.

Ella estaba tomándose el tiempo de apreciar el camino de los hermosos arboles otoñales. Caminando lentamente y disfrutando la vista del tranquilo lugar que por cierto era sumamente relajante. Había convencido finalmente al amargado bar ténder a salir un rato de su casa en su día libre, pues toda la semana estaba de muy mala leche. Tom le había otorgado un poco de tiempo libre ya que lo veía distante y no se equivocaba.

—Todo está hermoso ¿no crees? —le miró de reojo a ver si decía algo pero solo soltaba un "Ajá", "Si", "Bien" —Shizuo, nunca se había visto tanta paz ¿no? Que nadie más cometa suicidio en masa ¡¿verdad?!

—Ajá.

—Esto no va funcionar si no te distraes un poco. —palmeó dos veces su espalda. —Lo dejo de hacer si me contestas.

—Oh, por favor... Tch —se quejó ante tal molestos golpes. Si fuera un hombre le hubiera roto el brazo.

— ¿Por qué tan amargo? —crispó los labios. —Este era tu sueño ¿no es así?... Paz, tranquilidad, que nadie te obligue a usar la violencia.

—Ah, sí…tal vez…humm. —Respondió vagamente— Fue más una meta que un sueño. Pero la "gente" —recalcó con los dedos—. La gente sigue siendo irritante "CON" o "SIN" la pulga. —apretó con fuerza sus nudillos recordando el sonido de aquella irritable voz maricona del informante.

No quería aceptarlo, pero alguna clase de sensación le causaba el desaparecido. No sabía si era por la falta de emoción al perder la rutina acostumbrada, tal vez, algo se había vuelto vacío…no. Carajo, ¡Estaba enfermo! Joder. Dejó de sonreír al darse cuenta de que lo estaba haciendo por solo recordar de quien estábamos hablando, para Shizuo pensar en él era una blasfemia, ¡Una gran blasfemia!

—A ti te pasa algo. —podría decirse que fue una pregunta pero en realidad era una afirmación.

—¡Ah! No...nada.

—¿Sabes qué? Eres un mal mentiroso.

No dijo nada más. Estaban al frente de un café, el bar ténder iba a seguirse de largo, pero la rusa sujetó sus dedos, sostuvo su mano y lo llevó a una mesa que se encontraba afuera del local. No tenía pensado pedir nada pero ella insistió sin atender a sus pretextos: Que no debería estar pagando por él, que no tenía nada y estaba bien, que era demasiado caro pero Vorona solo decidió ignorarlo.

-Al mismo tiempo-

**Sala de Chat**

_Tarō Tanaka ha iniciado sesión._

**Tarō Tanaka:** ¡Hola!

**Tarō Tanaka:** ¿Hay alguien ahí?

_Bakyura ha iniciado sesión._

_Saika ha iniciado sesión._

_Setton ha iniciado sesión._

_Saki ha abandonado la sala de chat._

**Bakyura:** (╥﹏╥) ¿por qué siempre se va cuando yo me conecto?

**Bakyura:** Oh ~pero que descortés soy, me olvidaba de saludarte ¡Taro! Mis más grandes saludos para ti hermano y a todos los presentes.

**Bakyura:** ┐(︶▽︶)┌

**Tarō Tanaka:** Pensé que estaría solo esta vez, menos mal.

**Saika:** No estás solo Taro… Aunque de hecho no pensaba conectarme pero…pero. Bueno ya lo hice.

**Saika:** (o^ ^o)

**Saika:** Parece que Kanra se ausentado demasiado tiempo ¿no creen?

**Bakyura: **¿Y a quién le importa donde esté esa perra?

**Bakyura:** Ojalá no se aparezca para nada. El chat es mucho mejor sin ella, ¿desde cuándo? ¿no se respira tanta tranquilidad sin estar leyendo sus estúpidos mensajes?

**Bakyura:** ヽ(ˇヘˇ)ノ

**Tarō Tanaka:** (￢_￢;)

**Bakyura:** (；￣Д￣)

**Tarō Tanaka:** (￢_￢;)

**Bakyura:** ╮(￣ω￣;)╭

**Saika:** Chicos… chicos… Oigan.

**Tarō Tanaka:** (￢_￢;)

**Tarō Tanaka:** (￢_￢;)

**Bakyura:** ⌒(≧▽ ° )

**Setton:** Chicos no hagan spam por favor

**Tarō Tanaka:** (￢_￢;)

_Tarō Tanaka y Bakyura escribiendo._

**Tarō Tanaka:** Lo sentimos.

**Bakyura: **Lo sentimos.

**Setton:** Oh, no se disculpen.

**Setton:** Es verdad lo que dicen de Kanra, que ya no se conecta.

**Tarō Tanaka:** Exacto, me cuesta admitirlo pero, el chat es un poco aburrido sin ella.

**Bakyura:** ¡Oye! No es aburrido porque estoy yo aquí. Si lo dices por la información gratis que ella ofrecía, yo puedo dártela a cambio pero ni pienses que me comportaré como estúpido.

**Saki:** ¿Tú sabes acaso sobre la vida secreta de las personas?

**Tarō Tanaka:** Estoy seguro que él sabe mucho más de lo que nos cuenta.

**Setton:** Bakyura-san no es necesario responder.

**Bakyura:** ¿Qué tal está?: El informante de Shinjuku, alias "Rata apestosa", está completamente loquito por la gran bestia de Ikebukuro. La gran escenita de celos….

**Tarō Tanaka:** Eso es viejo ¿Qué ha estado haciendo estos meses?

**Saki:** Hay que considerar el intento.

**Saki:** No sé si habrán escuchado pero se dice que Vorona y Shizuo han tenido relaciones. Yo pienso que es verdad porque si no lo han notado están muy…muy juntos.

**Tarō Tanaka:** Yo también lo creo.

**Setton:** ¿Están seguros? Bueno su personalidad no es tan...que digamos… atrayente. Opino que es un poco difícil.

**Tarō Tanaka:** Pero no es tan feo que digamos "…mierda".

**Bakyura:** Eso fue demasiado gay.

_Ha iniciado sesión PsycheDelic138._

-Dos horas antes.-

— ¡Dios mío! Aun no lo supero, ¡pero es que fue tan dramático! —La pobre chica había acabado con todas su pañoletas blancas, estaba furiosa y llorosa. Los chicos en la camioneta llevaban horas oyéndola sollozar, estaban hartos pero no les quedaba más remedio que escucharla—. ¡Pobre de Izaya!

—Pobre de nadie, desde hace un tiempo era de esperarse que alguien le daría la cara. —suspiró. Claro que tampoco se esperaba que su compañero de la secundaria tuviera esas tendencias, además de estar loco. —Era lo que el karma le trajo por tanto caos.

— ¡No tienes corazón! — Erika le agarró del cuello con fuerza haciendo que se le desviaran las manos y girara el volante en dirección opuesta—. ¿Cómo puedes ser tan insensible? ¡Tienes el alma fría Dotachin! —Iban a estrellarse con un poste luz, pero el muchacho de su costado sujetó a la chica para empujarla hacia atrás.

— ¡Walker! ¿Tú también?—le sacudió de los hombros—. Todo el mundo lo desprecia porque es diferente a los demás ¿verdad? ¿Por qué son tan crueles? Él no tiene la culpa de ser así ¿Qué opinas Togusa?

—Opino que…tu locura casi nos mata. —dijo, intentando no escuchar tanto berrinche de una fujoshi.

—Ustedes no entienden a Izaya ¿verdad? —abraza a su amigo con fuerza mientras éste corresponde, aun sabiendo que nada de esto era muy serio.

—Claro que no lo entiendo. —frunció el ceño. —Nadie entiende a un sociópata en potencia.

—¡Qué cruel!

—¡No tiene nada que ver que sea gay! —gritó exasperado Kadota.

—Eres un mentiroso.

—Como quieras, Erika. —se golpeó dos veces en el timón.

Había demasiado tránsito en el camino, así jamás llegarían a su paradero. Además, escuchar los llantos locos de una fujoshi y estar pensando en el trabajo lo ponían bastante tenso. Por lo que apretó el timón con fuerza para resistir y no salir corriendo despavorido de allí. Todo estaba bien cuando el paso se había despejado eso creía, entonces pasó a ver por la ventana antes de que la señal de cruce cambiara. Había visto un claro espejismo de que el informante estuviese caminando justo al frente suyo, se había detenido unos minutos justo frente a frente de alguien más pequeño, seguramente un varón que tenía puesta una bufanda la cual le tapaba la mitad de la cara, además de un gorrito de lana. Éste a continuación le estaba dando una maleta gris.

Afiló un poco la vista para ver mejor, llegó a darse cuenta que Orihara traía extensiones en el cabello ya que estaba un poco más largo de lo común, además de tener el rostro más pálido que antes ¿demasiado polvo femenino?

-Hora actual-

**Sala de Chat.**

**Tarō Tanaka:** No te había visto antes ¿eres nuevo, verdad?

**Bakyura:** Porque preguntas esas cosas estúpidas.

**Tarō Tanaka:** ¿Por qué?

**Bakyura:** Si no lo has visto, tú el más vicioso de todos nosotros, como puede ser un veterano en este chat (シ_ _)シ

**Tarō Tanaka:** (￣_￣)・・・

**Setton:** Tiene razón. Pero no es por ofenderte, sabes que te aprecio mucho.

**Tarō Tanaka:** No me tiene que aclarar nada. Sé perfectamente lo que es una broma de Bakyura.

**Bakyura:** No te lo tomes tan a pecho. Por cierto, ¡hey, el nuevo! ¿Por qué tan tímido? ¡Ven con nosotros a esta Party hard!

_Saika ha cerrado sesión._

**Bakyura:** Pero, ¿qué hice esta vez?

_PsycheDelic138 escribiendo…._

**Tarō Tanaka:** tal vez la aburriste con tus bromas.

**Tarō Tanaka:** Igualmente puede que el nuevo no haya hablado en primer lugar por tus bromas. Que por cierto son muy malas.

**Bakyura:** (ﾉД`) pe-pero me has lastimado el corazón. Tal vez se fuer porque eres un amargado~ que no acepta bromas inofensivas.

**Tarō Tanaka:** ¡Oye!

**PsycheDelic138:** (/ω/) Es mi primera vez aquí~ es un poco embarazoso. Bueno he usado alguna vez en algún momento pero kyaaaa~ es la primera, mi primera cuenta online~ ¡Estoy emocionado!

**Tarō Tanaka:** Eres bienvenido siempre. Siempre hay espacio para más personas, es un gusto y nos encantaría conversar contigo.

**PsycheDelic138: **¡Ay, pero qué buenos son conmigo!~＼(≧▽≦)／ pongo esta carita para expresar lo feliz que me siento al estar con todos ustedes, nadie me ha dado una cálida bienvenida así como tú~

**Setton:** Que bueno que estés a gusto Psyche, me gustaría conocerte más pero sin apresurar claro~ Tenemos mucho tiempo para eso.

**Setton:** Además Taro es un buen amigo que sabe escuchar. Así que cualquier cosa puedes hablar con él o conmigo.

**Bakyura:** ¿y qué tengo yo de malo? Soy súper encantador, súper bromista, súper perfecto, súper de todo! Por favor babys~

**Tarō Tanaka:** Ése es el problema.

**Bakyura:** Me ofendes amigo. Oh~ (inserte llanto dramático)

**PsycheDelic138:** Oh, es lo que yo esperaba~ ¡Fantástico! Todos son tan divertidos.

_Solicitud_

_Solicitud de Bakyura._

_Permiso para chat privado._

—No puedes responder una simple pregunta. Repito: Mientes mal. —aclaró.

Lo curioso de la rusa era que siempre mantenía esa postura rígida y esa expresión que no se borraba con absolutamente nada por más que intentara enfadarla ¿tal vez? Porque así se iría para no hablarle en semanas, si es posible meses… ¡¿Qué estaba diciendo?!

— ¡Oye! —le llamó Vorona.

—Claro, sí. —respondió de mala gana. — Solo estoy cansado.

— ¿Por qué?

—Últimamente no he dormido bien. El sueño se me hace pesado, tan pesado que estoy de malas. Realmente de malas. —elevo su tono de voz para que no le interrogara más, pero la expresión de la mujer no era de satisfacción, se esperanzaba porque tuviera algo de consideración pero esperarse algo así de la Rusa era imposible. —Rayos. —agarró el mango de su taza para tomar su café con leche.

—Shizuo…—casi un hilo de voz pudo escuchar. Luego de tomar el café y dejarlo en la mesa cogió de la caja una donas para comenzar a masticar irrespetuosamente haciendo sonido irritantes para evitar más preguntas pero por supuesto que no funcionaría ya que le estaba hablando con la mirada "¿es enserio?". Cuando terminó de comer, continúo— Solo es un problema de sueño.

—Era obvio —se acomodó el cabello. — ¿Qué sueño?

—Un sueño normal.

— ¿Qué es un sueño normal para ti? —sonrió burlonamente con una media sonrisa.

—Un sueño que sueña la gente cuando duerme. —explicó irritado.

— ¿Con que sueños sueña la gente? —eso ya rayaba en lo ridículo.

—Un sueño —. Gruño— ¿Qué más van a soñar?

—Es una broma, entonces, ¿en qué consiste aquel sueño que sueña la gente?

— ¡Bien! —Gritó. Tomó la cajetilla de sus cigarrillos pero no sacó ni un palillo— De esos…eso que te dejan agotados a media noche y no te dejan descansar con tranquilidad porque tu cuerpo no te lo permite, en este caso supongo que la mente tiene que ver. La voz de tu conciencia -o eso crees- te deja sin habla hasta el punto de asfixiarte con ciertos problemas varias veces, una y otra vez, una y otra vez.

Su rubia acompañante asimiló lo que acababa de escuchar pero no entendía mucho, incluso resultaba gracioso tanto berrinche por un sueño.

— ¿Eso no es una pesadilla?

—No, es un sueño. —afirmó. —Sé perfectamente lo que es un sueño por lo que también sé que no tuve una pesadilla.

—Pero lo describiste tal y como una…

—¡Ya sé! Sé lo que es, y la diferencia entre los dos lo tengo en claro, por eso, te aseguro que mis pesadillas no sería como el sueño que tuve que por cierto no te lo voy a decir. Mi pesadilla sería que el imbécil de Izaya me dijera: "Estoy enamorado de ti"… Oh, pero, esperen, _sí lo dijo _—sacó un palillo de su cajetilla para colocárselo rápidamente en los labios y lo encendió. Era tan relajante el humo en sus pulmones, era la única droga que consumiría en toda su vida.

— ¿Piensas en Izaya? Woh. —se burló. Mientras cruzaba lo brazos símbolo inquebrantable de no redención, significando que no desistiría.

Entonces comenzó a toser al escuchar lo mencionado, atragantándose con el humo tóxico del tabaco. Se maldijo internamente.

—Tampoco de pongas así, pfff.

— ¡Cállate! Jamás pensaría en Izaya ¡Jamás! — tosió con fuerza. Levantó el brazo pidiendo el recibo mientras que su acompañante reía a carcajadas. —Ahora, por favor, ya vámonos.

**Sala de chat. **

**Privado**

**PsycheDelic138:** Entonces aceptaste mi oferta. Es un alivio, porque no confío mucho en algunos veterinarios. Eres realmente un buen chico.

**Bakyura:** ¿Cuándo volverá? ¿Cómo lo piensas conseguir?

**PsycheDelic138:** Más que nada acabar con el peligro, no es muy bueno que un perro con rabia ande libre con mi niño.

**Bakyura:** ¿Cómo sabes que lo voy hacer bien? Solo con mover unos cuantos dedos, algunos botones, tal vez pueda contratar a alguien más experto; te ayudarían aunque no creo que la sacrifiquen ¿estás seguro de que tiene rabia?

**PsycheDelic138:** No soy como su dueño anterior ¿sabes? No soy tan compasivo. Pero yo sé que eres buen chico, harás el trabajo perfectamente. No te pido que sacrifiques a la perra, sé que no estás capacitado. Yo mismo me encargaré de que no te haga daño, sé lo bueno que eres y tu relación con el anterior dueño. Solo no la toques demasiado, ya sabes.

**Bakyura:** ¿En verdad crees que soy buen veterinario? ¿Que merezco yo para tu confianza? Me siento tan triste por el dueño de la mascota. Sabes que soy bueno y te aprovechas de mi talento, ha, ha, ha.

**PsycheDelic138:** Tal vez si el dueño no tuviera un hijo, la perra no moriría y no tendrías que hacer nada, tal vez podrías curar a mi gatita pero, sin embargo, el niño está en peligro de ser mordido por esa perra, por lo tanto tendrás que hacer el trabajo, lamento todo esto.

**Bakyura:** Te tengo un profundo aprecio. Gracias por todo, no debería hacer este trabajo, soy aun inexperto, ¿sabes? Me siento mal.

**PsycheDelic138:** No te preocupes todo está bien~

_Bakyura ha cerrado sesión._

Cerró su laptop con suavidad. Lisó con su mano la tapa de este mientras observaba detrás del ventanal. Observo como si su vida dependiera de ello, analizando cada movimiento de los dos protagonistas de aquella película romántica, discutiendo y peleando como una pareja perfecta. Contenerse era un reto pero la paciencia era su mejor estrategia, la mejor arma que uno puede tener para armar un magnífico gourmet para la cena, porque cuanto más tiempo y dedicación tomara, más sabroso sería el resultado.

De tan sólo pensarlo, la sangre se le subía a la cara sintiendo sus pómulos arder con fuerza, los dedos golpeaban frenéticamente la mesa, la sangre recorriendo todo su cuerpo lo excitaba. Ver como su pequeña bestia se alejaba agarrando la mano de la Rusa, estaba bien, no importaba. Que lo disfrute todo lo que pueda, que se aferre a la vida cuanto sea necesario pero que se abstenga a prevenirse y cuidarse bien porque sus días estaban contados.

—Tú entras en esta escena Masaomi.

El hombre yacía sentado observando con aquella mirada particular, unos ojos magenta que brillaban intensamente, visualizando a una sola dirección con la puntería fija en dos personas: La que deseaba recuperar, y la que debía eliminar.

¿Qué tipo de futuro sería el que estaba escribiendo?

La misteriosa sombra plasmó su huella dejando una tangible sensación de escalofríos.

Los arces caen de los árboles, el viento de detiene pronto en el tacto de la piel, se hiela, una leve brisa comienza a elevarse lentamente.

-Una semana después.-

"**Tiene que parecer un accidente"**

La víctima, el fiel peón. Masaomi aún no comprendía por qué estaba manejando los hilos por alguien que nunca iba a respetarlo; tampoco se hacía ilusiones vagas, porque sabía que jamás sería alguien para Orihara. Solo un humano más, eso significa ser uno de sus tantos títeres…eso sería por el resto de su vida, pero, ¿saben? Qué más da.

El informante ya lo había lastimado indefinidas veces con su interminables acciones, siempre había bajado el rostro para que él se subiera encima de su espalda y se sentara como un rey en su trono; en el sentido metafórico, no literal, por supuesto. No negaba que lo odiaba, le tenía un irrefutable odio incondicional que podría durar muchos años pero por alguna razón en lugar de traicionarlo, mandarlo a algún manicomio, vengarse y aprovecharse de su mal, se mantenía como un fiel peón, obedeciendo a quien le dio las alas para volar, el mismo que las cortó y por necesidad se las estaba volviendo a colocar.

No tenía esperanza de recibir algo de Izaya, pero él ya sabía las consecuencias de confiar en ése hombre. Ya se lo había advertido antes, el mismo Orihara se lo había advertido.

¿Cuál era el motivo?

Decidió nunca responder esa pregunta, nunca la respondería y era preferible nunca responder de esa manera, porque así no tendría que sufrir nuevamente las consecuencias. Permanecería con aquella incógnita y jamás se esperanzaría en vano.

Estaba implicado en un plan de asesinato. Al no sentir nada por la amiga de la bestia, se le hacía mucho más sencillo no compadecerse.

Había dejado atrás a sus amigos mucho más temprano, avisando de que no podría acompañarlos a la estación por ciertos motivos personales, y como siempre sus amigos eran peligrosamente comprensivos

Ya lo había planificado todo, cada movimiento estaba meticulosamente planificado, estratégicamente organizado, cada situación estaba completamente prevista.

Una tarde a las 5:35 P.M del día 9 de octubre.

Las órdenes eran las siguientes:

"En el cruce peatonal, casi trasgrediendo el límite, girando hacia la izquierda, cuando el timbre de tu celular suene. Una supuesta pareja pasará por tu lado, el hombre te tocará dos veces con el dedo y en ese momento veras al frente a los dos objetivos, ellos pasarán normalmente como siempre, es su rutina diaria, tú sólo tienes que esperar hasta que te visualicen bien de una forma superficial. Eso lo harás justo antes de pasar el poste de luz, luego de eso te darás cuenta del truquito, contraté a ese hombre para que se resistiera ¿Cómo aceptó? Era eso o torturaba a su familia. Correrá hacia ti, entonces escucharas el: NO HUYAS HIJO DE PUTA, ahí entras tú. Dejas que te pegue la máquina, sabes cómo fingir, -preparé especialmente el ángulo donde debes estar parado- rueda cinco centímetros cuando la maquina esté a punto de darte y grita".

— ¡Mi pierna! —su voz inundó los oídos de todos los presentes. Fue de inmediato que los dos comprendieron lo que habían supuestamente hecho. La primera en llegar, como había predicho, fue Vorona.

"Finge estar inconsciente, ¿te pusiste la bolsa en la rodilla? Eso lo hará más realista".

—¡OH DIOS! No…no siento mi pierna. —lloró con facilidad rasgando con sus uñas el pavimento. —¡Sácamelo!, ¡No lo aguanto! —respiró agitado, fingiendo perder el aire.

"Shizuo no se fijará mucho en si tu pie está aplastado o roto, y la rusa tampoco es lo suficientemente lista. Shizuo aventará la maquina pensando que te dio por error".

—Es mucha sangre Shizuo. —se angustió la rusa.

—Oh Dios Santo, joder, joder, joder, joder, joder, joder.

"Al primero quien va llamar es Shinra, él sabrá cómo mentir, tú sólo actúa".

—Te ayudaremos. Realmente lo sentimos.

Quedó estático por unos segundos, completamente estático fingiendo haber perdido mucha sangre al punto de desmayarse.

"Luego Celty vendrá, con ella vas a tener que utilizar las mejores dotes de actor que tengas".

Kida sonrió internamente mientras pensaba:

"Me da pena. Pero es que no ha aprendido que uno jamás debe meterse con un sociópata, menos con algo que le pertenece, jamás. Sobre todo si ese alguien le pertenece a Izaya"

Continuará…


End file.
